Faora (SV)
Faora was a Kryptonian soldier, the second wife of General Zod and the "mother" of Doomsday. Powers and Abilities Originally Under a yellow sun, Faora could obtain all Kryptonian powers and abilities by taking on physical form by possessing humans. *'Super strength': Inside a corporeal body, Faora was extremely strong, she nearly immobilized Clark with one punch. *'Super speed': Inside a corporeal body, Faora could move and react at extreme speeds that exceeded the sound barrier. *'Invulnerability': By claiming a living being's body, Faora became nigh industructible. *'Flight': Faora could defy Earth's gravity as a wraith and while she was in Lois's body. *'Technopathy': Faora could read at high speeds when she tried to find Davis. As a Clone When Faora was first created by the Orb, she had memories from her original self's life, meaning that she was confused as to why she was not able to possess natural Kryptonian powers under a yellow sun. As one of the cloned Kryptonians whose DNA was irradiated with blue kryptonite, Faora will never experience Kryptonian abilities under a yellow sun. Instead, because of the radiation, her powers work under a red sun but still work in the same way physically, storing up red solar energy like a battery for future use. Vulnerabilities Faora is vulnerable to various types of kryptonite, the same as any other Kryptonian, but she was ultimately defeated by the Martian Manhunter's red crystal, which exorcised Faora's wraith from Lois' body and sent her back to the Phantom Zone. Early life Faora was born and raised on Krypton, and had a younger sister named Vala. She was born into military service and never had a chance for a civilian life, she became a soldier in Krypton's army; however, it was not her choice to do so. When she was a young cadet, Faora was caught on enemy lines in the Argo Valley and saved by Zod. During her time as a soldier, Faora served under Major Zod during the war against Black Zero. She was in the line of the soldiers having a sample of her blood taken by a medic, along with other soldiers under Zod's command, on the border outside of Kandor. She was present shortly after when Kandor was destroyed by Black Zero. Sometime after Zod's first wife and his child were killed in Kandor's destruction, Faora and Zod became a romantic item and later married. Faora was unable to produce an heir to continue Zod's legacy, so instead she and Zod took DNA from powerful Kryptonian life-forms, which they combined with their own DNA to create their ultimate "son". They then attached their son, who was merely genetic matter, to Kal-El's spaceship which was set on a course for Earth after Jor-El and Lara-El learned of Krypton's impending doom at the hands of Zod and Brainiac. Before Zod and Brainiac ignited Krypton's core, Faora and Zod were captured and sentenced by the Council to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, their only way of escaping being to possess Kryptonian vessels. Season Eight More than twenty years later, Faora's phantom managed to escape from the Phantom Zone when Kara Kent opened Zor-El's escape portal to allow Lois Lane, who had accidentally been sent to the Phantom Zone along with Clark Kent, to escape. She attacked Kara, injuring her, and possessed Lois' body shortly after escaping, using her as a Kryptonian vessel. After possessing Lois' body, Faora went to the Daily Planet and checked the newspaper's archives to find any mention of an article relevant to her son. She disabled the male archivist at the time when he got in her way. Afterward, Tess Mercer encountered her and they each tried to pump each other for information. Seeing that Tess had no information on her son, Faora super-sped away, leaving Tess astonished. Faora tracked down Chloe Sullivan at the Isis Foundation, telling her who she was, and began to choke her until she saw a file on Davis Bloome that Chloe dropped on the floor. She allowed Chloe to live and then super-sped away to find Davis, knowing that he was her son. She went to Metropolis General Hospital, where she found Davis caring for a small boy. Faora pulled Davis to the side and told him his true origins, explaining that he was destined to be Earth's ultimate destroyer. When Davis dismissed Lois, believing she took something, Faora stated that he was not strong enough yet to fulfill his destiny, broke off a bed railing and stabbed him with it, leaving him to bleed to death, knowing that he would resurrect because of his ability to adapt to attacks. Faora left the room with Davis still lying there and was confronted by Clark, who had managed to escape from the Phantom Zone. Clark tried to get through to Lois, but Faora told him that he was similar to his father for falling for a human (Lois). She told Clark that he didn't stand a chance against the ultimate destroyer, whom she refused to tell the identity of, and that he, along with all of mankind, would be destroyed. Faora then shoved Clark through a wall with one hand and out of the building, causing Clark to fall several stories and onto the roof of a fire emergency SUV. Soon after, Faora flew down on top of him and started to strangle Clark with one hand, nearly killing him until Kara arrived with the red crystal and used it to separate Faora's spirit from Lois' body, trapping her in the crystal. Season Nine When Tess opened the Orb, Faora and others were transported to Earth through unknown means. As they questioned Major Zod about their depowered states, the soldiers rebelled against Zod and took him hostage until they realized what they were to do. However, Zod managed to win back their trust and allegiance. Weeks later, Faora was with Dasqat and Alia when Zod spoke to capture Jor-El, stealing Jor-El from Tess' cellar while Zod was flirting with Tess in order to distract her, and then releasing him after Zod was done beating him. Faora was also present when Zod was issuing orders to his troops to ensure that the solar tower will be built. Faora was due to be given orders, but Clark Kent interrupted the proceedings before Faora and the rest of the soldiers were ordered by Zod to "Kneel before Kal-El." After Zod was warned by Clark to stay away from Lois Lane, Faora and Zod discussed their search for the Book of Rao in order to start the operation of the solar tower to give them their powers. As Faora read a newspaper at a Metropolis newsstand, Clark appeared to remind her not to show her Kryptonian dog tags. Faora continued to mourn the loss of the solar tower following its destruction by Clark. Clark walked with her to see her sister Vala, and the bookstore Vala worked at. Faora told her sister to close the shop to get some cappuccinos. Unbeknownst to Faora, Vala was abducted by Dr. Bernard Chisholm. Faora and Clark teamed up to find Chisholm and Vala. Later, Clark arrived in the middle of a Kryptonian ceremony where Faora told him they were waiting for Zod's return so they could ask for his forgiveness. Clark took her to the barn and showed her Dr. Virgil Swann's diary, revealing that the original Zod had destroyed Krypton. Faora was devastated, and Clark used his powers to find out she was pregnant with Zod's child. Faora then told Clark that Zod was after the Book of Rao. Faora went back to her fellow Kandorians and tried to convince them to live a life of peace on Earth when Checkmate agent attacked them. Amanda Waller took Faora away from the Kandorians, and Faora offered to work with Checkmate when Zod attacked Waller and took Faora away before Clark could stop them. Zod was angry with Faora's betrayal and, when she refused to bow, he strangled her to death, but afterwards realized she was pregnant with their baby. Grieved by what he had done, Zod listened to his child's last heartbeats in Faora's womb. The truth about Faora's death was later exposed by Clark to the other Kandorians, after they heard Zod being tricked by Clark into admitting that he didn't really want to kill his own child. On hearing this, the other Kandorians were angered and ready to punish the General, on their new world, for what he had done. Alternate Future In an alternate future, Faora gained her Kryptonian abilities and served Zod, wearing the Mark of Zod on her chest. She helped Zod evade the Resistance attack at the Luthor Mansion. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Smallville Characters